


Body Heat

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, F/M, Impala, Music, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Sex in cars, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Imagine having Cas zap in an iPod jack into the impala and blasting Lying is the most fun a girl can have by Panic! At the Disco. Dean seems pissed, but watching you dance in your seat turns him on… hot sex in the back seat happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

'Seriously Dean, I can't listen to this again.' You groaned, leaning your head against the cool window of the Impala passenger side door and closing your eyes. 'Can we please play something else?'

Dean chuckled, looking over at you. 'I don't see what the fuss is. It's only a bit of Metallica.'

'Yes, but it's the same bit of Metallica. Or AD/DC. Or whatever other old eighties hair metal band you got in there.' You opened your eyes to glare at him, before looking out of the window to the stars you were driving under. _God, what I wouldn't do for an iPhone jack. Cas? Any chance of some help here? Before my brain melts?_

Dean's fingers continued to tap away at the steering wheel, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he drummed away, his head bobbing in time with the music. When it suddenly went quiet, he frowned, looking down at the console. 'What the hell?' His voice was full of surprise and irritation.

You blinked, taking your eyes away from the window to see what had Dean so shocked. A smile spread over your face as you saw the iPhone jack connected to the stereo, and you sent a silent prayer skywards to the angel who was apparently on your side where it came to Dean's taste in music.

'That's Sam's old jack. I don't even own an iPhone. Come on!' He reached over, intent on pulling the cable out, but your hand was there first, stopping him.

'Dean...wait...please. Just a little break. I've got my iPhone. I have some music. Can we just a have a bit of change for once?' Your eyes were on him and he hesitated, his shoulders tense. Then he relaxed, rolling his eyes and looking back to the road.

'Fine. But none of that pop crap.'

You smirked, pulling your phone out of your pocket and plugging it into the jack lead. Scrolling through, you chose a song and pressed play, reaching over to turn the volume up a little bit. As the music filtered through the speakers, filling the car, you felt the beat in your skin, and you relaxed into your chair, moving your head to the tune. Dean watched for a moment before looking at the stereo with an expression of disgust. You caught the look, smiling as you started to dance a little.

'What's the matter?'

'This isn't... Y/N, who the hell is this?'

'Panic At The Disco.'

'What kind of a name is that for a band?' He scoffed, his eyes back on the road.

You ignored the question, focusing on the music. Without thinking, you started to sing along, the tune inspiring a good mood in you as you danced a little more vigorously in your seat. 'I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck-' Your hips gyrated against the leather of the seater and you lost yourself, enjoying the song. '-than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me. Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of -' Dean's eyes landed on you as you sang louder, his gaze running over your body as you danced without a care. 'Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no, you know it will always just be me.'

Dean swallowed hard, looking back to the road briefly, the dark asphalt laid out before the Impala, the night closing in on both sides. Then his green eyes landed on you again, his mouth slightly open as you continued to dance, and his foot came off the accelerator a little, the car beginning to slow. You noticed this, pausing in your gyrating to look over at him.

'Are we there already?' You frowned, not seeing anything in the darkness.

'No.' Dean's voice was rougher than usual. 'Just...' He shifted a little, speeding the car up. 'Don't stop dancing...'

A sly smile spread over your face as Dean turned the music up a little more, and you started to move again, a little more aware of his eyes on you as you danced. Dean's foot came off the gas again as he pulled around into a side road, stopping not far along it in the darkness, off the beaten track and out of sight under the tree cover. The song played out, and you stopped slowly, turning to face him, curious. 'Are you okay?' You asked, and Dean practically lunged for you, pulling you close as he pressed his lips to yours. His hand took yours, pressing it against the hardness outlined along the seam of his jeans.

'I'm good. I'll be even better in a minute.'

'What do you mean by that?' You whispered teasingly. Dean growled a little, pulling your closer, his hands threading through your hair. You kept your hand on his erection, stroking him through his jeans, both of you ignoring the music now.

'Get in the back.' He grunted, and you obliged, climbing over the front seats to land heavily in the back. Dean followed, pinning you to the seat as he kissed you thoroughly and heat flowed through your veins. 'Fuck, you're warm.' His hands roamed over the bare skin of your arms and he moved, shrugging out of his over-shirt and throwing it in the front seat. You giggled a little as he covered your body with his own again, his lips trailing over your skin. 'Wanna share some body heat, Y/N?' He asked, cheekily.

'I didn't think you liked the song.' You accused, a smile on your face, and your hands under his t-shirt, scratching your nails down his back.

'I didn't. But I liked you dancing to the song.' He pulled your tank top up, exposing your bra, and pulled your nipple free of the material, his mouth closing over it and sucking. You gasped, arching up into his mouth as his hands worked at your pants, undoing them and pushing them down your legs. You kicked them off the rest of the way, and he pushed your top over your head, his mouth never leaving your breast, even as he unhooked your bra and pulled it off. You lay on the warming leather of the back seat, clad only in your panties, whilst Dean was still fully covered.

'I don't see how this is fair.' You muttered, and he pulled his mouth from your nipple, looking up to you with a cheeky smile. 'You're still dressed.' He pulled back, his t-shirt over his head in seconds, a grin on his face as he looked down at you. The bulge in his pants was visible as he leaned on his arms, his eyes locked with yours. 'It's still not fair.' You pouted.

Dean's hand lingered at the button of his jeans, thumb hooked in the top, his fingers splayed over his hardened cock. 'You want me to take these off?'

'Because you're really gonna get me back here and leave me wanting right?' You raised an eyebrow at him.

He tilted his head a little, popping the button on his jeans without breaking eye contact. 'No. I'm not gonna leave you wanting. After seeing you move your hips like that...' He pulled his zipper down, exhaling loudly at the relief from the pressure on his dick. 'I don't think I want anything more than to be buried inside you right now.' He pushed his jeans down, sitting back on his thighs, cock jutting proudly out from his body as he traced a finger over your panties. 'Do you...er, like these panties?' He asked, and you shook your head, looking a bit confused.

It became a bit clearer when he ripped them off, inspecting them with a grin before throwing them into the drivers seat with his t-shirt. 'One for the souvenir box.' He grinned down at you, his fingers tracing over the top of your pussy, making you gasp a little. You wanted to give a smart-mouthed reply to his comment, but then his fingers were on you, exploring you and you could just about manage to keep your eyes open, watching as he pumped his own cock, before plunging two fingers inside you, exploring your wetness. You cried out, grinding down onto his hand, and he grunted as he pulled on his own dick a few times before stopped, pulling his hand away from you. He pulled one of your legs up, resting it on the top of the parcel shelf, your other leg hanging over the edge of the seat, and then lined himself up with your dripping cunt.

'Sorry baby, but I can't wait any longer. I need you.' He sank into you, sharing your moan of completion, and he stayed there, as deep as he could go, letting you adjust before starting a rhythm. One hand braced his body weight against you, by your head on the seat, and the other gripped your hip, holding you steady as he rammed into you, his cock hitting your depths with every stroke, making you cry out with every movement he made into you.

'Dean!' Your voice was hoarse as he continued to fuck you hard, the sweat from both of you making the leather wet underneath your bodies. The windows were steaming now, the heat you were giving off increasing the tension in the back seat of the car, Dean's grunts and your moans the only thing either of you could hear, despite the music still playing in the front.

'I'm gonna cum.' He said, his voice unsteady as his pace became erratic and his cock hardened further. 'Cum with me, Y/N. Please baby.' He moved his hand, tweaking your clit and sending you into a wild spasm on his cock, and you screamed his name, feeling the heat he poured into you, his thrusts suddenly slow and bruising as he came. He panted hard, pulling his hand from you, cupping your face and kissing you hard. Slowly, he rolled you both, holding you on top of him as you tried to regain your breath and control the dizziness you felt. Contentment flowed through you as you started to focus on the music again.

Dean chuckled underneath you. 'Y/N...remind me to let you listen to your music more often.'

 


End file.
